Zelena
Zelena is a cyan and black Dutch Angel Dragon who is a Disc jockey. Her adoptive sister is Zephyr. Characteristics and Biography Since she is an angel dragon, Zelena doesn't have reproductive organs or even most important vital organs. The only kinds of organs she has are a throat pocket and a stomach. She lacks digestive organs as well. Unlike most angel dragons, she can speak perfect english. Zelena loves music similar to her "sister", Zephyr, so she mainly works as a disc jockey at her own club, which she calls "Da Club". She remixes certain songs and has her own personal mixes that she puts into vinyl discs. She mainly enjoys this as she loves music in general. Zelena is described as a "mystery girl" to other people, due to the fact that not many people know about her past. Only her adoptive sister, Zephyr, know about her past. However, she doesn't have PTSD, unlike her sister. The only thing people mainly know about her is that she has fallen into the Abyss once. Zelena is a masochist and finds pleasure in harming herself. She is strangely open about this, which can make other people feel weirded out and think she's completely crazy. She engages in self cutting when she's alone, or clawing herself. She will even reopen her scars just to feel more pain, as her own scars "heal too fast". For her powers, Zelena has shadow powers and has the ability to manipulate shadows. She can even manipulate people's shadows, making people do what she wants to do. She can also make herself hover, like most angel dragons. She also has the ability to create nightmares, but she knows how bad this ability can be and hardly uses it. Personality At first, Zelena seems very emotionless and cold, but in reality she is extremely loyal and is actually very social. She is very open-minded, but gets irritated easily. She is also very blunt when explaining things and never sugarcoats anything. Since she has been in the abyss, Zelena can be very aggressive if provoked and can be prone to self-harm. Appearance (To understand Zelena and Angel Dragon anatomy, go here) Since Zelena is an angel dragon, Zelena is very horse like, has long ears, horns, fore paws, back hooves, feathered wings, a forked tongue, and a long tail. She also does not have thumbs and does have paw pads. Zelena is mostly cyan with light blue inner ears, chest fur, and bottom of the tail. Her black stripes are from her being in the abyss. She has stripes on her ears, head eyes, muzzle wings, and tail. She also has black on her feathers, tip of tail, tips of ears, paws, and hooves. She has dark grayish yellow curved horns. Her bangs is dark blue and black, tied in a ponytail. She also has hair on the tip of her tail, which is also dark blue and black. Zelena has scars on her left eye, which prevents it from opening fully, scars on the tips of her ears, one of the side and one close to the top, and scars on her chest. Her left eye is blind, so the sclera is slightly red, the iris is gray, and the pupil is a milky blue. Her right eye is emerald green with a slit pupil. Episodes Starring Featuring Appearances *Moppin Up Trivia *Zelena is ageless, so her birthdate is unknown. *Zelena usually speaks in monotone, except when speaking to her friends and family. *She hates pretty girls and she considers herself ugly. *Zelena seems to be one of the only angel dragons in Happy Tree Town. *She and Ariel have BDSM, which is often erotic roleplays. It's mostly related to Ariel harming Zelena in some way, since she enjoys it. Category:AuroraFlaky's Characters Category:Unusual Species Category:Cyan Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Pansexual Characters Category:Mentally Unstable Characters Category:Characters